


Цветочная компания "Момиджи"

by ko_ri_sa



Series: Цветочная компания "Момиджи" [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ri_sa/pseuds/ko_ri_sa
Summary: Работа хронологически располагается между "Букет в одну сторону" и "Варианты заблуждений"Пока тут только один текст, а там посмотрим...
Series: Цветочная компания "Момиджи" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/852624





	Цветочная компания "Момиджи"

Вечером 28 октября в головной офис цветочного магазина «Момиджи» принесли пять ящиков тыкв.  
Не то чтобы директор «Момиджи» Закари Фойер был удивлен самим фактом доставки: в конце концов, его фирма занималась именно растениями и всем, что было с ними связано. Но – ПЯТЬ ящиков? Даже учитывая, что ящики были небольшими, и каждый вмещал в себя не более десятка крепких, ярко-оранжевых тыквочек размером со страусиное яйцо, суммарное количество плодов превышало все мыслимые ожидания.  
Алекс Фортескью, вот уже добрых полтора года верный секретарь директора, на выразительно приподнятую бровь шефа среагировал молниеносно, объяснив, что на носу Хэллоуин, и Мойра в неравной борьбе с полчищем конкурентов отхватила для «Момиджи» серьезный заказ на тематическое украшение ресторана «Винкелес». Договор с рестораном ожидает подписи шефа, и в сумме оплаты, которая там проставлена, какое-то абсолютно невообразимое количество нулей. Ну, а тыквы – полуфабрикат для элементов декора.  
В «Винкелес» Закари как-то был, уровень ресторана представлял, так что полностью проникся перспективой сотрудничества.  
\- Чудовищ будет вырезать Мел, - возбужденно жестикулировал Алекс, - Но она свободна только с завтрашнего полудня, так что тыковки пока полежат у меня. Никакого бардака, шеф, все будет стильненько и чистенько.  
\- Чудовищ? – нахмурился Закари, и Алекс озадаченно склонил голову к плечу.  
\- Светильник Джэк, сэр. Ну, голова из тыквы – внутри еще свечка…  
Закари глядел на него все так же непонимающе, и спустя минуту, в его руке оказался планшет с открытым сайтом, посвященным овощному карвингу. Владельцем сайта была вышеозначенная Мел. На странице портфолио красовалось множество искусно вырезанных лиц, мордашек и харь, которых объединяло только тыквенное происхождение.  
\- Оу, - проникся Закари, и Алекс горделиво обвел рукой тыквенную гору посреди комнаты:  
\- Мы станем героями Амстердама в этот Хэллоуин!  
Ящики задвинули в дальний угол комнаты, и рабочий день пошел своим чередом.  
***  
Когда Закари наконец выключил свой компьютер, дело шло к полуночи. Алекс давно ушел, техника была выключена, и в офисе царила тишина.  
На столе секретаря рядом с компьютером возлежала одна из тыкв. Ее ярко-оранжевые бока самодовольно светились, отражая свет настольной лампы, а сухой огрызок стебелька воинственно топорщился, завиваясь бодрым штопором.  
И кого-то эта тыква Закари напоминала… Если здесь немного поправить… И еще тут чуть-чуть…  
***  
\- Матерь Божья! – раздалось у него над ухом так неожиданно, что нож чуть дрогнул, и тыквенная улыбка из зловещей стала саркастической.  
\- Madre de Dios! – прихрипел сзади еще один голос, и вслед за этим раздался звон разлетающегося вдребезги стекла.  
Закари с неохотой оторвался от работы и обернулся. Позади него стоял оторопевший Алекс, обеими руками вцепившийся в шарф, за ним из-за входной двери выглядывала пожилая сеньора Точчья, уборщица фирмы. Она, не переставая, крестилась, обводя безумными глазами комнату.  
Закари со стоном поднялся с пола и оглядел помещение. На всех горизонтальных поверхностях расположились тыковки. Художественно вырезанные на них лица беззвучно кричали, стонали, скалили кривые зубы, пучили глаза, наполненные безумием, болью и яростью, корчили невообразимые рожи, словно пытаясь вырваться из оранжевых аквариумов…  
\- Вы демон, шеф, - благоговейно прошептал Алекс.  
\- Не без того, - согласился Закари Фойер, пять лет и три жизни назад отзывавшийся на имя Зойсайт, и устало засобирался домой: следовало смыть с себя тыквенный сок и сменить безнадежно испорченную одежду.  
***  
Компания «Момиджи» действительно стала героем хэллоуинского «Венкелес» и всего Амстердама. 49 тыквенных рожиц, страшных до усрачки и при этом не повторяющих друг друга, красовались в окнах ресторана почти до декабря, пока окончательно не засохли и не были заменены рождественскими оленями.  
На все восторги сотрудников Закари лишь скромно отмахивался: «Пустяки». В самом деле, не признаваться же, что подобных рож в королевских питомниках юм было двенадцать на дюжину, а для того, чтобы правильно вырезать на дубовом паркете гексаграммы, требовалась твердая рука, верный глаз и фотографическая память.  
А опыт-то не пропьешь.


End file.
